1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image-processing apparatus, an image-forming apparatus, and an image-processing method.
2. Related Art
There are cases where the ways in which people see color differ due to differences in gene types, visual disorders, and so on. A condition where a person has difficulty distinguishing a specific color range is referred to as color blindness.